Evil Cousin
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: What happens when Maka meets her evil cousin and she tries to take her place for a while and then... well you'll have to find out, please read it or i'll take ya soul. (p.s it mainly Maka and almost everyone but it's also Maka and her cousin but that her cousin pretends to be her so basicly she is Maka so it is also Maka and Maka.)


(Maka's POV)

"Hi everyone" I greeted Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty while dragging Soul with me by his arm, " hi Maka and Soul" Tsubaki smiled at us, Kid just smiled and nodded and Patty giggled and waved and Liz just said hi, we sat down next to Kid and then " Yahoo, It's me the great Black Star! Hiya everyone" he shouted then I Maka chopped him, Tsubaki was just worried and going to Black Star's aid while apologising to me, Patty just burst out laughing while everyone else wasn't bothered or mumbling that he deserved it.

Then Professor Stein came in the room on his mad rolling computers chair but fell of it and landed in the middle of the classroom on his back and he got out his 'dissecting book' and looked in it, "well class this time we will be dissecting a rainbow unicorn that are highly becoming extinct" he said, everyone in the class especially Patty was shouting at him even trying todo that, but he still does it, oh great.

(Time Skip)

I put my hand up in the air, "um Professor Stein, can I go to the bathroom please?" I asked, he stopped and looked up at me with two knives in his hands as the small rainbow unicorn was strapped down to the desk breathing rapidly he just nodded as I got up, "hey Soul Eater, be ready to tell Maka what has happened when she gets back" Stein said to Soul, I bent down to him and whispered " please don't Soul" and I giggled as he smirked as I walked to the toilets.

(Time Skip)

After I went to the toilet I contacted Lord Death "42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on Deaths door" I whispered and death it's self appeared through the mirror saying his old goofy ways saying hiya wazz up and stuff and his goofy cartoon mask, "hi lord death, sorry for the time and it's probably not that important but I can't help the feeling that I'm being watched" I explained while looking around the place, "what! My Maka is being watched" guess who, my father, Spirit Albarn former partners with Professor Stein and my mother Kami, also now a death scythe and currently partners with lord death and sometimes Stein and. Totally annoying. "go away papa, anyways I don't consider you as my father"I said as I had an angry expression on my face but I was almost giggling on his expression on his face, all droopy and sad, it was so funny, "Spirit, stop it before I reaper chop you" lord death said "bu-but" he stuttered while tears fell from his chin, and he got reaper chopped, well better than a Maka chop, "thank you lord death" I thanked him "it's alright Maka, he is annoying, anyways about someone watching you well, if you think it is getting to serious just come to the death room and if you want you can bring Soul, but first tell me then go into the death room so we can talk about it privately and see if you can get protection from someone, just incase, but I think you should be getting to class now, before everyone starts to get worried and could you please not tell anyone until you are sure, wait why can't you use your soul perception to see?" he said, "ah well, I've tried that but I don't see anyone but me but I still feel like someone or something is watching me and I have a feeling she can counter the whole soul perception thing" I explained, " wait, why do you think that person is a girl?" he asked " I don't know, I just feel like she is a she, but I don't even know if it's human, it could be anything" I said, "we'll is that all, Maka?" "yes, I better get back to class, bye lord death, thank you, bye" I waved at him as he said by himself.

So as I was walking down the corridor I heard footsteps walking towards me but when I turned to see who it was, nobody was there, so I carried on walking but picked up the speed but then I heard running towards me, but when I was about to turn around I got knocked out.

(Sorry for any mistakes, I did this and the summary and possibly the next or future chapters on my iPad and please review, even if you don't like it and could you tell me the mistakes. Arigato! ) 


End file.
